Playtime
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: The question was though how long that reprieve would last and what he was going to say when he was faced with the question again.
1. Chapter 1

**Playtime 1/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **The question was though how long that reprieve would last and what he was going to say when he was faced with the question again.

**Author's Note:- **Pure fluffy PWP smut in two parts. Enjoy and remember it's rated for sexual content and language so if that's not your thing stop now otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But you told me you loved me unconditionally."

"And I do but this is non-negotiable." The smile she graced him with told him that it would be worth the sacrifice and if he was honest she could ask him anything and he'd do it so they both knew he was going to.

"Well if I do what will my reward be?" Her body blanketing his, limbs tangled together remind him that he got his reward many months before but he knew the game they were playing and he was a very willing participant.

"Well if you tell me then maybe I might find a way to make it happen."

"Really?" He knows she would they both would given the opportunity. When she'd told him a few nights before that before they were together she used to imagine what it would be like to have him want her much that he couldn't keep his hands off her no matter what she was doing or how inappropriate the situation might be he'd known he'd have to find a way to make that fantasy a reality. That was exactly what he'd been able to do that afternoon when their day had been disrupted by an unexpected call from the chief constable. He'd pretended to still be engrossed in the film on the television as her feet rested on his lap and she rolled her eyes between "un huh's" and "really? I have no idea sir's". He'd lulled her completely into a false sense of security before letting his fingers crawl up her legs, under the sun dress she was wearing and slip under the delicate lace of her panties. He'd captured her eyes with his the single action telling her exactly what his plan was and challenging her to tell him to stop. He'd known she wouldn't though, he'd immediately seen the fire ignited in her eyes and took advantage of it. He'd teased her with his lips and his fingers bringing her closer and closer to the edge until finally she'd had no choice but to end the call. That was the moment he'd given in to his own need and taken her with a hunger that she'd revelled in and told him so when finally they had both been left exhausted by the event. She'd told him the fantasy couldn't hold a candle to the reality and he'd congratulated himself on a job well done. What he'd failed to realise was that he'd just set in motion the events that had brought them to this point. To him trying not to give her the same details she had given him and as such the same element of power.

"James Hathaway do I have to pull rank on you?" The playful twinkle in her eye was his final undoing as he sighed deciding which of the many fantasies over the years he should share. "Tell me darling I want to hear it."

"I'm going to I'm deciding which to tell you."

"Let me help." The way she brought her lips close to his ear letting her voice drop to a seductive whisper even though there was no way they could be overheard excited him in a way he'd never experienced before. "Tell me the one that you used to picture when you were here alone at night and wanted to relieve the frustration built up by being close to me all day. Tell me the one that did it for you most in those situations."

"You know I could fill a book with the number of way I imagined making love to you don't you? How do you expect me pick a favourite?" He knew he was being a tease she knew it too and yet instead of insisting that he play fair she raised a playful eyebrow in his direction letting her hand run the length of his chest and her fingers curl around his length already hard with the mere thought of the images his darkest fantasies had thrown up.

"I never had you down for being so imaginative James." The husky edge to her voice was enough to tell him he had maybe a split second window in which he could distract her, make her forget about fantasies and focus on reality. It was a split second he had no intention of wasting however much he might want to act out those images when the time came to tell her about them he wanted to be prepared.

"You'd be amazed how imaginative I can be were you're concerned." The shocked giggle she gave as he moved, pinning he to the bed made him smile as he began slowly indulging in the addictive pleasure of kissing her, resting her leg over his hip as he nudged at her core her body yielding to him in a way he'd never tire of as she groaned quietly against his lips. "I don't needs relive fantasies why would I when the reality of having you here with me is spectacular?"

"James…" The quiet gasping of his name was electrifying as he'd realised long ago it always would be, the way she fought not to break eye contact, a battle he know from experience she was about to lose. When she whispered a chorus of gasps, cries and throaty renditions of his name, when she could fight now longer and gave up to the pleasure he was so determined to give her was pulled along in the torrent of pleasure until finally he lay in her arms gasping for breath his body still trembling as he softened inside her.

"I love you and I will never tire of how amazing it feels to make love to you." He knew the second she'd fully recovered he would definitely have to keep his side of the bargain and tell her what she wanted to know. He knew he was very far from off the hook.

"I love you too and you're right it is amazing but don't think that just because you're so good at leaving me incoherent with pleasure I will forget that you said you were going to…"

"I told you I don't care about fantasies anymore why would I when I have the real thing?" The quiet tutting that accompanied the gentle push that left him back against the cold sheet and her curled sleepily against his body told him for now she was prepared to let it drop. The question was though how long that reprieve would last and what he was going to say when he was faced with the question again.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Playtime 2/2**

"I don't care how awkward his solicitor is being we need a confession or we're screwed, nothing we have here is going to hold water and they know that which is why he's stonewalling us and I refuse to let this bastard walk because we can't get a confession out of him." Jean snapped standing in from of the whiteboard that held a small mountain of circumstantial evidence but not a single thing that would nail the man now sitting in an interview room down the hall and was clearly as guilty as sin. "Come on you two this won't do what the hell is going on surely you can get more from him than this."

"Well we're trying Ma'am and I'm about to go back in there I'll keep you posted." Robbie replied sulkily giving James a look that said "Let's get off side quickly" as he stormed back out of the office in the direction of the interview room.

"We can only do so much when his brief won't let him speak you know." James said quietly taking a step closer to her bringing his lips close to her ear. "You know you are unbelievably sexy when you're angry. Right now I'd like to pin you to the nearest wall and….well you know what."

Walking away he smiled as he heard her sharp intake of breath. She'd been torturing him since that weekend when he'd refused to give her details of any of his many fantasies regarding her and that morning he'd decided that maybe a practical demonstration of his favourite one would silence her. He'd almost changed his mind several times since she walked into the office twenty minutes before but the sight of her in full flow completely focused on her role as their boss rather than his lover had been enough to make it impossible for him not to follow through. Now he knew he'd spend the rest of the day taking every opportunity to add to the snowball of desire he knew he'd just started until by the time they were alone that night she would be desperate for him to finish what he'd started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James will you put the bloody phone away if we go back without something more concrete the chief super is going to make our lives hell and you're busy sending texts or checking your bloody email or whatever." Robbie snapped an hour later as they drove from the station to the crime scene where they were hoping to find something they hadn't on their previous 4 visits.

"Yeah just a second, and we will get him to talk he's desperate to brag about how much smarter than us he is if we keep leaning on him he'll talk in spite of his brief." James replied scanning the message he'd been typing before hitting send and putting the phone away.

"Excuse me a second sir this could be the break we've been waiting for." Jean smiled as her phone chirped on the desk beside her and she saw the chief constable's eyes narrow sceptically as he nodded and excused himself leaving her alone in her office. Tapping the touch screen on her phone she read the message feeling her pulse race as she did.

"_I love that dress by the way, I love how it clings to your hips and the way it gives me a glimpse of your cleavage. You drive me mad you know that? I can't wait to take it off you later xx"_

"James Hathaway what the hell are you up to?" She muttered rereading it a final time before closing it and saying a silent thank you that her boss hadn't waited to hear the contents of her text assuming it was, as she'd speculated, the final piece of the puzzle in their current case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's got him, all he needs to do now is bring it home." Jean said quietly as she and James stood in the viewing room watching Robbie conduct yet another interview with their suspect.

"Yeah then maybe we can get home before midnight." James agreed moving sideways so his arm was touching hers before letting his fingers run the length of her back coming to rest on her ass.

"James don't dare even think about starting something in here we have rules about that sort of thing remember." She whispered keeping her eyes on the two way mirror in front of her hoping the warning in her tone was enough to stop him but knowing it wouldn't be. He was on a mission that day she'd worked out and nothing was going to deter him, in fact she wasn't even sure she wanted to.

"I'm not starting anything that's for later I'm just giving you something to think about between now and when we get home." He continued, moving so he was standing behind her giving them a little breathing space should the door suddenly open.

"I think you've done that already today, you've made your point I am already desperate to get you home you could stop now."

"I don't think so." James continued moving her hair aside and kissing his way up her neck before teasing her earlobe between his teeth as in spite of herself she gave a whispered moan. "You wanted me to tell you my fantasies well I thought a practical demonstration would be better. I always wanted to spend the day making you desperate for me, reminding you how you affect me, telling you how beautiful you are, how sexy, how just being in the same room as you can make me so hard I can't move from behind my desk or the whole room would know exactly how I feel about you."

"James this isn't fair how am I supposed to concentrate for the rest of the day when all I can think about it getting home where you can act on all those things you're talking about." Jean whispered her mind clouding with desire that was making it very hard for her to remember the rules they'd set down about the line between work and home.

"You're not supposed to be able to concentrate that's the point darling I want the only thing on your mind between now and when we get home to be what I plan on doing to you when we get there." He continued before stepping away putting a little distance between then as Robbie concluded the interview on the other side of the glass and stood up.

"We've got him Ma'am he's admitted to being there at the time and that he hit Mr Henderson so it's just a case of Laura putting together the report on how the injuries from the assault caused his death and we're done. I've told the custody sergeant we're keeping him overnight to give her time to do that and his solicitor hasn't objected so I think we've done all we can for tonight." Robbie said triumphantly entering the room and handing Jean the file in his hand as she looked at it briefly.

"Ok….well good then…..home everyone it's been a …..it's been a long day see you both tomorrow." She muttered leaving the room as quickly as possible.

"What's her problem? This morning she was giving us a hard time for getting nowhere now she can't get out the door quick enough without so much as a "nice work" between us." Robbie sighed glancing at James as he shrugged.

"Don't knock it, it's only 7 and we're going home I don't know about you but I am looking forward to seeing the back of this place today."

"Pint?"

"Sorry can't tonight I have plans." James smiled, following Jean out of the room his smile broadening as he saw her lock her office door throwing him a sultry glance before heading for the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was taking twice as long as normal to get here part of the fantasy too?" Jean asked half an hour later when she opened her front door to find him standing on the other side.

"No but maybe it should have been." He smiled kicking the door closed and immediately pulling into his arms. "It looks like It's only added to the anticipation. God I want you so much right now."

"You shouldn't have spent the whole day torturing me then should you, I'm sure Robbie thought I'd lost my mind by the end of the day you better be prepared to follow through what you've started and do it quickly or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Maybe that's exactly what I want, always being in control is over rated." James continued lowering the zip on the dress he'd already told her had been doing indecent things to him all day and letting it fall to the floor as she stepped out of it into his arms. Backing her toward the living room he lost himself in indulging in what he had been dreaming of doing all day as he kissed his way over the swell of her cleavage stroking her nipples through the lace of her bra as she arched toward him. He knew he was teasing, that was all part of his plan, he wanted to being her to the point where she would have no option but to take control, to let her usual steely self-reserve snap because the pent up frustration that he'd been building all day was too much to bare.

"James where are you going now?" Jean sighed as he stood up leaving her again.

"I think I'm wearing a little too much for what I have in mind." He replied standing by the side of the sofa slowly stripping to his boxers as he watched her watching him. "You know when you asked about the fantasy that did it most for me when I was alone and couldn't act on my desire for you? Well this is it, standing here with you desperate to have me make love to you. Seeing how much you want me in your eyes, the way you bite your lip because you're trying really hard not to tell me to get a move on, the way you skin flushes now that you can see how ready I am for you. I know you're so wet right now, that you probably have been since I first told you how sexy you are when you're angry this morning. I know that as the day's gone on you've been finding it harder and harder to think about anything other than what you wanted me to do, how you wanted me to make love to you. I know that you've probably lit those scented candles you love so much up stairs when you were waiting for me to come home, you've been thinking about how it will feel to have me inside you again and…"

"Stop talking." Jean whispered getting off the sofa and pushing his boxers around his ankles before nudging him onto the sofa her own panties joining the pile of clothes on the floor as she straddled his lap sinking onto him the satisfied groan she gave telling him he'd finally succeeded in his mission for the day. As she kissed him hungrily pulling almost completely off him then impaling herself on his length again with each thrust he knew that in that second she was being completely driven by her desire for him, by her need for the release he'd been building up inside her all day and that was exactly what he wanted.

"Harder Jeanie I know you're close, so am I don't stop please harder." His words were all it took to add the final crumb of need to what she was already feeling as her nails dug into his shoulders and he felt her pulsate around his length the sensation pulling him over the edge with her as he clung to her, her name echoing around the room joining the chorus of pleasure laden cries that she was giving.

"Oh my god that was good but if you ever do that to me in the middle of the working day again I will kill you understood?" Jean smiled kissing him gently as they both got their breath back.

"Well you have been pestering me for days why would I tell you my fantasy when I can act it out for real now?" James replied laughing at her playful eyebrow raise. "So that's one a piece now over to you."

"Really? So that's the game we're playing now is it?" She laughed the idea of being able to turn all of her darkest fantasies into reality sending a surge of excitement through her. "Ok I can live with that but just remember you started it so whatever happens next is entirely your own fault."


End file.
